requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation/Walkthrough
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction= __NOEDITSECTION__ Requiem for Kingsmouth uses a customized Character Generation system to set stats and build a character sheet. This page walks through the different stages of CharGen and the commands you can expect to use in each location. Use the links above for further information. Should you require any assistance during the character creation process, use the Public channel (+p ) for questions or comments. Basic Commands class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - rules Displays rules of the game - accept Acknowledges rules of the game - human Choose to make a human - ghoul Choose to make a ghoul - vampire Choose to make a vampire - } |-|I: Setup Room= __NOEDITSECTION__ Use the following details to set up your character's essential details. Most of these will appear in +finger or on your +sheet header. class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - @sex me=Male/Female Sets character's sex - @desc me=Description Sets character's appearance - +email address@host.com Sets your email - +playstyle Casual/Hardcore Sets your playstyle - +age ## Sets apparent age - +dob MM/DD/YYYY Sets date of birth - +surname Sets last name - +concept Premise of your character - +quote Sets an inspirational quote - +note Sets details visible in +finger, like wiki page or played-by. - } - Human= __NOEDITSECTION__ class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - +vice Sets a vice See: +help vice - +virtue Sets a virtue See: +help virtue - } - Ghoul= __NOEDITSECTION__ class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - +dog MM/DD/YYYY Sets date of ghouling See: +help DOG - +clan Sets clan. Requires full name. - +covenant Sets covenant. Requires full name. - +bloodline Sets a bloodline See: +help bloodlines - +vice Sets a vice See: +help vice - +virtue Sets a virtue See: +help virtue - } - Vampire= __NOEDITSECTION__ class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - +doe MM/DD/YYYY Sets date of embrace See: +help DOE - +clan Sets clan. Requires full name. - +covenant Sets covenant. Requires full name. - +bloodline Sets a bloodline See: +help bloodlines - +mask Sets a mask See: +help mask - +dirge Sets a dirge See: +help dirge - } }} |-| II: Point Selection= __NOEDITSECTION__ : Attributes: 6/4/3 : Skills: 11/7/4 : Categories: Mental, Physical, Social In the first room, you will determine the priority for your Attributes and Skills. Your primary category receives the most points and the secondary category uses the second value. You can prioritize your Attributes and Skills however you like. Note that most Skills use one of the corresponding Attributes of a similar type. For example, a Politics or Science roll (using a Mental skill) typically pairs with Wits or Intelligence (a Mental Attribute). class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - +attribute/1= Pick primary Attribute category - +attribute/2= Pick secondary Attribute category - +skills/1= Set primary Skills category - +skills/2= Set secondary Skills category - } |-|III: Attributes & Skills= __NOEDITSECTION__ Use the following details to set up your character's essential details. Most of these will appear in +finger or on your +sheet header. class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - +setup Run this command first to initialize stats - +show Displays remaining Attribute/Skill points - +increase Raise Attribute/Skill by 1 - +decrease Lower Attribute/Skill by 1 - +specialty Sets a Skill to add a specialty to - +field Sets a Specialty on selected Skill - +specialty/clear Wipes all Specialties - } - Vampire= __NOEDITSECTION__ class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - +fa Run this last. Sets Favored Attribute. - +fa/clear Wipes Favored Attribute - } }} |-|IV: Merits = __NOEDITSECTION__ Merits cover a broad range of additional benefits and customization options. They include fighting styles, assets, and social connections. Many merits have prerequisites that limit them to a particular race or covenant. : Points: 7 for mortals, 10 for vampires : Status: 2 dots to assign between Status or Cult membership : Merits List: +help merits and +help merits2 : Merit Info: +help merit class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - +setup Run this command first to initialize stats - +show Displays Merits and available points - +add Adds or increases a Merit - +remove Erases or reduces a Merit - +ft/set = Sets information for a Merit Example: +ft/set Striking Looks=Cute - } - Cults= __NOEDITSECTION__ Characters receive 2 points to distribute in a Status merit, or membership in a specific cult. For more information, see the Cults page. }} |-|V: Disciplines = __NOEDITSECTION__ Disciplines are the innate blood gifts of vampires. Each clan has a specific set of disciplines unique to them, and bloodlines often further manifest a signature ability which only its members may learn. : Points: 2 for ghouls, 3 for vampires class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - +help disciplines Lists all available Disciplines - +setup Run this command first to initialize stats - +show Displays Disciplines and available points - +add Adds or increases a Discipline - +remove Erases or lowers a Discipline - } - Blood Sorcery= __NOEDITSECTION__ Three covenants practice variations of blood sorcery, a special form of magic available only to their members. The Lancea et Sanctum uses Theban Sorcery to fuel their powers. The Ordo Dracul's Coils enable them to transcend the curse. Acolytes of the Circle of the Crone use Cruac rituals to perform their rites. class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - +theme/clear Run this command first. Wipes all themes. - +ritual/clear Run this command first. Wipes all rituals. - +theme/set Sets a theme Options: Creation, Destruction, Divination, Protection or Transmutation - +theme/remove = Removes a theme dot - +help cruac # Lists Cruac rituals Example: +help cruac 2 - +help discipline theban Lists Theban options - +ritual/set Sets a ritual - +ritual/remove Deletes a ritual - +ritual/show Displays selected ritual - } }} |-|VII: Finishing Touches= __NOEDITSECTION__ Note: All of these commands take only a single entry and overwrite previous entries. class="wikitable sortable" align="center" - ! scope="col" Command ! scope="col" Effect - +aspiration Sets your aspirations - +break Sets your breaking points - +touchstone Sets your touchstone. Vampires only. - +justify/set Sets a justification for any stats or character details - +justify/view Shows your justification text - +justify/wipe Erases your justification text - +chargen/submit Submits for approval - } Category:Character generation